


We Deserve Much Better Than We Had

by Sandlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Boats and Ships, Character Death, Drinking, Fights, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Ocean, One Shot, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Songfic, Whipping, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandlight/pseuds/Sandlight
Summary: Adam is on a pirate crew, but he is pretty good at minding his own business and getting by. But then he meets the new recruit, Sebastian, and his world is turned upside-down. The captain finds out about their budding love and warns him away from the boy, but both Adam and Sebastian are willing to face a lot to be able to express their love.





	We Deserve Much Better Than We Had

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a songfic, inspired by the song Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis. It was just so sad and depressing, I had to write something for it. I don't go into a lot a lot of detail, but beware!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: homophobic attitudes, violence including whipping and beatings, gang rape, killing, and death (all related to the characters being gay)

They took on two new boys at the port. Adam was mending rigging as they stepped aboard, all wide-eyed and innocent. One actually was a boy, fourteen at the most. Boys like this came and went on a freeman's ship like the Sea Rogue. They died quick or they found a way to survive and stay out of the way. The other was older, maybe eighteen. He moved as if he had never set foot on a ship, and he may not have.

Adam chuckled to himself; that innocence would be gone soon enough. Yet, for some reason he had an odd urge to rush forward and warn the boy away. _Keep your innocence_ , he wanted to say. _We aren't worth it_. Uncomfortable, he looked back to the ropes in his hands and went back to work.

 

The boy took to a life of sailing like a fish to the water. For some reason the first mate had taken an interest in him and showed him the ropes. He even let the kid take the helm once they were out in the open.

Adam noticed him around more often than he expected to with a crew this size, but he had not really talked to him. He knew his name was Sebastian. Aside from Hector, the first mate, they boy had not made many friends. He often sat by himself when he had free time.

However, Adam was certain the boy actually appreciated this time alone. He was shy, but he wasn’t lonely. Still, Adam couldn’t help but wonder what the kid was thinking when he stared out at the rolling sea.

 

Surprisingly, it was weeks, almost a month before they saw action again. They had come across a British navy ship. The captain called all hands to deck and then changed course to follow the unfortunate ship. Adam was idly inspecting his cutlass when he noticed the boy standing with a short sword held awkwardly in hand, staring out apprehensively at the growing ship.

He pushed his way over to Sebastian. "Never fought a navy man, aye, lad?"

Sebastian turned to him in surprise. "No, sir. I haven't ever been in a fight at all." He spoke in the cultured tones of someone from upper class London. That kind of pompous voice normally annoyed Adam, but he chose not to hold it against the boy. Then he eyed the sword in Sebastian's hand, noting the tight grip and the way the sword was held carefully away from his body.

"But ye _can_ fight, aye?" he asked, not really expecting much.

"No, sir. I've never held a sword before." He had sea green eyes and as he looked at Adam with them, Adam saw a quiet plea for help. Adam sighed.

He reached out and adjusted Sebastian's hand on the sword, trying and failing to recall a time before he knew how to fight. "Just stay close to me, and don't bother using that sword unless ye be needing to."

The boy frowned. "I want to help."

Adam met his eyes. "We don't need yer help, lad. Those navy men are dead already, and they know it. They can't outrun us and their crew is too small to fight us." Sebastian paled. Adam had been eleven when his crew had mutinied. He could recall that awful feeling of having to kill. The repulsion had long since faded in the following twelve years. His mates killed, he killed, they drank, and it was all okay. It had to be, or they'd go insane with guilt. It would take Sebastian time to get there. He put his hand on the lad's shoulder. "It's them or us, boy. We do what we have to to sail the seas as free men."

Sebastian nodded. He was brave. He stayed by Adam's side when they were boarded. The fight was not horrible, but the king's men fought fiercely for their lives. Once, Adam missed a slash aimed at Sebastian that had come from the opposite direction. "Damn it," he growled. If he was going to offer the kid protection, he should be able to follow through.

"I'm fine!" the boy gasped. Adam saw through his lie, but he was glad the kid was alive, and he did appreciate the attempt to reassure him.

Adam kept fighting. As he was pulling his own blade free from the ribs of a dying man, he saw a new blade swinging for his stomach. His eyes widened as he realized he would not be able to parry in time. Stomach wounds killed slowly and painfully. Time seemed to slow as he tugged desperately at his buried blade, but then his attacker fell, dead.

Sebastian stood above Adam, hands still wrapped around the hilt of the short sword sticking up from the newly-dead man's back.

With a grunt, Adam finally wrenched his blade free. He looked around, but most of the men in red were dead or dying. The last few would be taken care of shortly by the other crewmembers. Adam turned back to Sebastian, who still stood above his kill, face a mess of shock, triumph, horror, and fear. Adam yanked the blade out of the body and away from the boy. But he was a man, now.

"Thanks for that," Adam said gruffly. Sebastian just blinked at him. Adam should have helped with the bodies and the cleaning. The other ship was already burning - they didn't need a second ship right now - but there was plenty to do after a battle. Instead, he took Sebastian by the shoulder and led him below decks.

"The cut hurt you much?" Adam asked as he looked for some alcohol to clean it out.

Sebastian shook his head and then cleared his throat. "No," he croaked.

"It will, once the shock wears off," he assured the boy. He found the flask he was looking for and began to clean the wound.

Sebastian winced at the sting. The cut was shallow but long. Adam wrapped it with clean cloth when he was done. The lad sat on a hammock, still not speaking and Adam looked him over.

He was not even ten years younger, but Adam felt worlds away. The kid had acquired a gold ring for his ear at some point, probably only to look more like his mates. His well-groomed hair had grown long enough to cover his eyes when it slipped forward, as it did now. He was still clean shaven. Likely couldn't grow a real beard yet. Adam scratched at his own beard and then held the flask out. "Whiskey," he murmured.

"Oh, I couldn't!" Sebastian protested, finally shaken out of his foggy state. "It is much too expensive. The grog is fine for me."

"No, lad. Tonight will go by easier if you drown out the clarity."

A small line appeared between his brows and he hesitantly took the flask. Once he put it to his lips, though, he swallowed a long draught. Adam nodded approval and then thoughtlessly took his hand to stand him up. He could hear some of the crew in the galley, already laughing and joking. Tonight, everyone would be drinking.

"Ready?" Adam asked, raising his brows. Sebastian looked uncertainly from Adam to the door. Adam shoved it open.

"The lad's drawn his first blood!" he announced as he entered the room. The others cheered and thumped Sebastian on the back, welcoming him forward.

 

Adam drank little and kept his eye on the kid all night, though he couldn’t pinpoint why. He liked him, and that was enough. Sebastian drank slowly at first, but once he reached a certain point, he got very drunk. He was laughing and singing, clearly not concerned about what had happened earlier.

Later, after the night quieted and most of the men went to bed, Adam followed when Sebastian climbed up top. He went to the bow and stared out into the dark. Adam stood back to be respectful, but close enough to catch him if he fell. He was still slightly tipsy.

Sebastian broke the silence. "It's beautiful tonight." Adam snorted, but then he stepped to the kid's side and looked out over the ocean. Really looked.

There were no clouds and the dark water reflected the numberless stars. He could barely tell where horizon met sky, no matter where he looked. It was just an endless canopy of bright specks on a black field. Adam let out his breath. "Yer right. It is." He let surprise tinge his voice.

Sebastian turned to him. "Your name is Adam, right? I don't believe we have been properly introduced." Adam laughed aloud.

"Adam Cobbler," he said and held out his hand.

"Sebastian Lawrence Andrews," he said timidly and took Adam's hand. His was soft and warm, the hand of someone who had not spent most of his life working on a ship, or working anywhere.

Not sure what else to say, he asked, "Rich, were ye?"

Sebastian shrugged. "My father was a merchant."

"What made ye come out here, then?"

Sebastian turned to him, searching his eyes for something. Adam couldn’t look away. "I tended the books for my father: adding sums, counting merchandise. He never let me talk to the customers, though. He told me I could take over his business when he died, and not a moment sooner." Even in the near-darkness, Adam saw his cheeks turn red. "He kept me out of society as much as he could, really. He thought since I was quiet, it meant I was unintelligent. I wanted to get out. I wanted to... prove myself."

A sappy, rich boy's story if he had ever heard one. But he understood. For some reason, he knew exactly what Sebastian was feeling. And for the first time in a very long time, he felt a similar desire for freedom. It was as if he had been living underwater, holding his breath, and Sebastian had lifted him to the surface. He took a deep breath of that fresh, sweet air.

"What about you?"

Adam didn’t want to tell his own story and ruin the mood. His past was dark. He did not want it to taint Sebastian's pure innocence, so he cut it short. "I became an orphan when I was young. It was find work or starve, when me older sister left." Sebastian waited for more, but Adam put his hand over the soft hand of Sebastian's on the railing. "Some things are better left in the past."

Sebastian looked at him a second longer and then nodded, turning back to the sea. "I thought I would find adventure here. I thought being free to do as I pleased..." he shook his head violently. "Well, the sailing has been wonderful and Hector has helped me along so much. But I have to follow orders here, too."

"We are always following someone's orders, lad," Adam grunted. He squeezed the hand below his.

"I guess so." Sebastian turned to face him abruptly, as if making a decision. Adam stared back, curious. And then the boy leaned forward, his lips brushing Adam's. He pulled back quickly, eyes questioning. Adam had not expected this. He had not planned for any romance, ever again. But... what was life without a few surprises?

With his spare hand he cupped Sebastian's head and brought him back in. This kiss was longer, exploratory, and satisfying. When they parted, Adam's lust was raging. It had been a long, long time.

" _What_ are you doing?" The voice split the quiet night and shattered the bubble of happiness Adam had occupied. Captain Roberts thumped his way toward them.

Sebastian stumbled back, wobbling a bit. He held tight to Adam's hand. Adam scowled.

"Leave us be," he growled. The captain stopped and stared at them.

"I'll be having no ungodly relations on me ship," he announced. The captain ironically called himself a good Christian man. He kept a bible in his quarters and he crossed himself after killing a man. That was the extent of his religious habits. Besides, apparently, not allowing his crewmembers to kiss each other. "Now, Sebastian, you are new here, and Hector likes ye. Get yerself to bed, and I'll forget this ever happened." Adam could tell from the captain's tone that he would not let Adam off so easily but Sebastian did not need to know. So when he looked at Adam, Adam pushed him on his way. With one last glance, Sebastian hurried off into the night. "You, though, Adam. You know better."

"Better'n what?" Adam asked, annoyed.

"Ye can fuck any woman ye like when we put into port, but me crew is off limits."

"It were just a kiss and he wanted it too," Adam told his captain.

"That's the problem," he snapped.

Adam spit on the deck in front of the captain and then felt a fist slam into his face. He staggered, slightly surprised, and the next blow landed on his stomach. He doubled over and fell to his knees silently. If he fought back, he would receive worse. All that was left now were a few kicks to his side, and then he was left alone with his pain.

 

Whether Sebastian avoided him or circumstance kept them apart, Adam did not see him for the next couple days. When they did meet up, they were both scrubbing the deck. "Adam!" Sebastian said when he came close. The warmth in his voice let Adam know that their separation was no more than coincidence.

"Keep yer voice down," Adam said, stilling scrubbing.

"Your... your face." Adam's hand lifted and gingerly touched his black eye. "That wasn't... the captain... was it?"

His innocence was laughable. Adam wanted to preserve it. _No_ , he tried to say. _I only got in a fight. Not to worry._ His tongue would not lie, though. "He hit me, aye. Tried to scare me away from ye." He spoke jocularly, but with a hint of a question. After all, Sebastian could very well heed the captain. Adam had found a moment of peace with Sebastian. He was happy when he looked into those earnest, sea green eyes. Still, he couldn’t blame the man if he chose to stop now. Any sane man would not want to get hurt.

Sebastian stopped scrubbing altogether to touch Adam's good cheek. "I'm sorry," he said simply. "We will have to be much more careful in the future."

"Get back to work, lad!" he scolded, but only so he could hide a smile. Sebastian obeyed with a cheeky grin. He saw right through Adam's harshness.

 

Sometimes, they would meet briefly while on deck, working. They often sat near each other in the mess hall, but always with the buffer of the crew. On occasion, they met in the bilge or some other unpleasant location where they could count on privacy. Often, they snuck off together at night.

They spoke of themselves, their dreams, their futures. They made half-joking plans to run away with each other when they became rich. They held hands, kissed quietly, and simply felt each other's presence. Sebastian sometimes mentioned his father or his past, but he never pried about Adam's. They never spoke of the captain.

They became friends, enough so that when the crew was around, they could talk without any suspicion aroused. When Sebastian was around, so was Adam, and vice versa.

As for the "pirate life," it progressed. The Sea Rogue was not a raider, but they bought and sold contraband items. They cheated people out of their money, and sometimes stole goods. They killed when they had to, mostly navy ships that would not hesitate to arrest them for piracy. Sebastian was always reluctant to go ashore when the captain put into port, so Adam stayed aboard with him.

It was during one of these quiet times that they made their first mistake. "I wonder if we'll ever make it out of here," Sebastian said one morning. They were huddled together on a cot meant for the bosun, who was likely already in town with whichever lady his spoils had bought him.

Adam glanced at his lover, surprised. Despite his love for the sea, Sebastian was disappointed by the greed and cruelty of the crew. Freeman's crews formed because they wanted freedom from the strict rules and harsh work of the navy life. They wanted fair pay and fair say in their dictates. Well, there was certainly less work here, because the crews were so large. Unfortunately, that meant cramped living conditions, more fights, and a smaller share of everything. Adam didn’t really mind, but Sebastian often spoke of the day that they would "get out." In the past, he had always been optimistic about it.

"Something wrong, Sebastian?" Sebastian laid his head on Adam's shoulder.

"No. Not really," he said in his cultured accent. He kept it, despite months of living with men who used only common, vulgar speech. "It's just... we're always working toward nothing. Our money gets eaten up paying for food and repairs. We never seem to make any progress."

Adam firmly took the younger man's head and kissed him. "Sebastian, we'll get there. It takes time, but we'll get there. For now, we have each other and we'll be fine." Sebastian kissed him back, moving confidently to straddle him. Adam breathed heavily as the other man began to unbutton his pants. There was no one around. They even had a private alcove. They'd be fine.

So he took his lover sweetly to the edge of awareness and then brought him back. Sebastian deftly sated the lust Adam had controlled for so long now. They finished and lie together naked, reveling in this secret paradise.

Neither heard the soft creak of the floorboards when the bosun returned.

"Out o' me bed!" he shouted, slurring his words. Adam leapt up while Sebastian scrambled to cover himself.

"What are ye doing back already?" Adam demanded, unsure how the man would react to this situation. His bloodshot eyes showed that he was very drunk.

Sebastian had his breeches and shirt back on and was already tugging on Adam's arm for him to get out. The bosun began to giggle. "I tried to 'ave 'er in the arse," he said loudly. "Jes' like you was wiv Sebast'n!" He sat on his bed, apparently overcome with the hilarity of it all. "Kicked me out, she did. Mebbe I shoulda tried Seb-"

Adam punched the man in the jaw before he could say more and then put on his clothes. "Adam," Sebastian whispered, and Adam whirled around at once, hearing the urgency in his lover's voice. Three more of the crew were gathered, blocking his and Sebastian's retreat. They mostly looked curious, but these had been the men on duty, watching the ship. They were not drunk, and this incident would not stay silent.

"Damn," Adam grunted.

They left Sebastian alone in his hammock and took Adam above deck with them. They teased him only, and he bore it silently. When the captain returned, they were bored of teasing him, so the captain didn’t even find out. It wasn't until evening that the teasing took a darker turn.

Most of the crew knew by then, and there was an unspoken agreement to keep him away from Sebastian. He ground his teeth and kept silent. He knew whatever he said would only make it worse, and he was already walking on eggshells.

It was supper when Joseph, the scraggly man who spent most of his time in the eagle's nest, said, quite conversationally, "It actually hurts the boy, you know."

"I did nothing he didn't want," Adam roared, patience lost, as he slammed a fist on the table.

At the same time, he heard Sebastian explain calmly, "Everything we did was consensual." Adam turned and they met eyes from across the room. He didn't know what consensual meant, but he could see the sadness in Sebastian's eyes and that made him feel protective.

"You wanted it, eh?" A crewman asked Sebastian incredulously. Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, thinking he was going to solve the problem. The crewman came over to Adam. "And you?" He asked dangerously.

Adam glanced at Sebastian and knew what he would have to say. He looked back to his inquisitor. "I wanted it," he declared firmly.

The crewman laughed and a few others joined him as they realized where this was going.

The bosun, recovered from his drunkenness, shouted, "Let's give him what he wants, boys!"

Sebastian belatedly realized what was happening and shouted, standing up. It only took a couple of men to hold him in place, which left plenty to push Adam around and tear his pants off. They didn't bother with the shirt. Adam fought and didn’t stop fighting the whole time, but there were forty men on board, and most of them wanted to participate in this new sport. He stood no chance.

Even when they bent him over and someone thrust himself inside, the worst part was hearing Sebastian's voice: "Adam! No! Adam! Please, let him go. Please!" It slowly dwindled to just this: "I'm sorry. Adam, I'm so sorry." Eventually, they got bored. They kicked him down, some giving final insults, but miraculously, just Sebastian and Adam were left in the mess hall, in the end.

Sebastian turned him over gently, but he still groaned. Sebastian's face was streaked with tears and his hands were trembling, but it looked like they hadn't hurt him physically. Adam sent up a silent prayer of gratitude to a god who had never cared for him, but maybe still had some investment in Sebastian.

"I'm fine," he managed to say, remembering the first time Sebastian had put on a brave front for him. He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"No, you're not," Sebastian told him. He touched his head softly and then sat back on his heels, thinking. "I am going to bring you a blanket. You can just sleep here tonight; no need to move yet."

Adam grunted and closed his eyes to wait for Sebastian to come back. When he did, he carried two blankets and Adam's own whiskey flask. He squatted and began to make up a bed in the corner.

"I am afraid I have no drink of my own to offer, but I'll pay you back. I will go into town the next chance I have and buy some."

Adam slowly got to his feet and hobbled over to his friend. His lover. His everything. "No need, Sebastian," he said and took the flask, downing half before he lie down on the makeshift bed.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Sebastian whispered when he was settled. "We should... stop. I won't speak to you anymore, if it helps."

"Is that what you want?" Adam asked, knowing the answer.

"God, no!" he said. "But I need to keep you safe."

"Nonsense," he said. "I can take it. I've had worse," he said, lying to the other man for the first time. He had never been raped before, not even as a boy. Then, he added, to hide his guilt, "I love ye, Sebastian. I won't stop, either. I'll love ye when I rot in hell."

"I love you too, Adam," he said seriously and took his hand. "But I don't believe in God or Hell, especially not as a punishment for loving someone." Adam felt a quiet peace fall over him. "Sleep, now. I'll watch over you tonight." Adam didn’t have the energy to protest.

 

Sebastian nudged him awake when people began to trickle into the mess hall for breakfast. Adam blearily looked around and then sat up, immediately regretting it. Everything hurt, but it was concentrated in one particular area. He looked at Sebastian, who was watching the other crewmembers warily.

“Go eat,” he said. “Don’t let ‘em catch ye with me.”

Sebastian hesitated, and then the captain strode into the room. Adam steeled himself. Captain Roberts looked around the room until his eyes settled on Adam. Someone had told him. Adam could tell from the angry fire in his eyes.

“Go, Sebastian!” he said, more harshly. Sebastian walked hesitantly to the kitchen, but kept his eyes on the captain, who dismissed him with a look.

He walked toward Adam slowly enough that he had time to stand and face his superior. They glared into each other’s eyes. “I told you to stay away from the boy,” he said mildly.

Adam forced himself to grin. “Did ye? I must have forgot.” The captain clenched his fists, but for some reason, he held himself back. Sebastian finally disappeared into the kitchen, so Adam slumped against the wall.

Suddenly, the captain roared. “All hands on deck, men! We have a spectacle to watch!”

Adam closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Whatever was coming, it couldn’t be good. He opened them again when he felt Sebastian’s hand on his elbow. Sebastian looked worried. Well, of course he did.

“What is going to happen, Adam?” he asked.

Adam shook his head. “I don’t know.” Sebastian kept his hand beneath Adam’s elbow, steadying him as they made their way above decks. They stood there waiting while everyone assembled. No one seemed to know what was going to happen. A few men were grousing about having to wake up. Adam tried to locate the captain but could not.

Finally, he walked out of his private cabin. “Adam Cobbler,” he said, his voice just loud enough to be heard by everyone. “And Sebastian Andrews. Will you both come forward?” They met the captain at the mizzenmast. “This boy,” he said, taking Sebastian by the shoulders, “Has been led astray. Sebastian, your punishment is to watch.” He shoved Sebastian into the waiting arms of the crowd. Once again, Adam watched as his lover struggled to break free and come to him. Adam shook his head, trying to dissuade him.

Then the captain took Adam by the wrists and began to tie him to the mast. Sullen, hurt, and tired, Adam did not bother to fight. He knew it would be no use. “Adam, I warned you away from this unnatural behavior. Let this be my last warning: I don’t want to see you ever looking at Sebastian again.” With that, he pulled out a simple whip. He usually used it in the air to hurry the crew. This time, it looked much more sinister. Adam closed his eyes.

“No!” Sebastian yelled. “ _This_ is unnatural! He is already hurt. You will kill him!” Adam winced as the first lash fell. It wouldn’t kill him, he knew, but he would certainly wish it had. The second lash fell, and though Adam clenched his teeth, he expected to be shouting before long.

He did not fall unconscious, but his mind took him away from the pain. He came out of this daze around midday. He was still tied to the mast. His back felt like a slab of meat that had already visited the butcher. He groaned. “Untie me.”

He looked around and saw a few men on deck, each avoiding his gaze. “Untie me!” he shouted. Eventually, Hector came over and untied him.

“As long as you stay away from the boy,” he warned before the knot was undone. “Don’t even bother looking for him.” Adam nodded. For now, all he could do was lie down on his stomach, anyway.

He stumbled down to lie in his hammock and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

They woke him up to come eat, and he did so gratefully. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. After supper, he went to lie down again, but he could not fall asleep. He lay for hours swaying slightly in the hammock before he drifted into an uneasy sleep and he jumped awake when he heard his name.

He let out a moan, having twisted his back in a most uncomfortable way. Then he saw Sebastian kneeling beside him. He looked around the room, but saw no one else awake. It must be very late. “What are you doing here?” he asked, trying to sound harsh. Instead it came out resigned. He wanted him here. They belonged together.

“I…” Sebastian faltered, so Adam reached out and took his hand.

“Come with me,” he said. Sebastian followed him quietly down into the hold. It was one of their secret spots. They had just talked before; now they found comfort in each other’s arms.

“I’m frightened,” Sebastian said at one point.

Adam held him tighter. “Don’t be. They can’t do more’n hurt us.”

Somehow, they found the strength to separate and find their way back to their hammocks before dawn. No one noticed their absence.

 

A day passed in agonizing solitude. Two days. Three. Adam was beginning to feel normal again, his back healing, his companions forgetting. And he saw Sebastian at night.

Four days. Five. And that night, the bosun came down to get a barrel of grog and saw them. Of course it was the bosun. “Captain!” he shouted, and began to run. “They’re at it again!” Adam wondered vaguely if the bosun was jealous, but then Sebastian was urging him to put on his clothes.

Sebastian was terrified. “We’ll say it didn’t happen. No one can prove it.” It wasn’t worth the effort, though. The bosun had woken up the crew, and they were angry.

The captain, when he finally arrived, was hell-bent. “This is it,” he kept saying. “No more filth on me ship. Ye’ll walk the plank, this time.”

Adam held tight to Sebastian’s hand until they tore them apart. Their wrists were tied behind their backs. Adam fought as they tried to force him above deck. Sebastian just strained to keep pace with his lover.

The whole group emerged into the cold, dark night. There were no clouds and no other ships. Just the bright stars upon an endless black canvas made of sea and sky. Adam was pushed forward first but he didn’t break eye contact with Sebastian. When they reached the actual plank, Adam twisted around and walked backward.

“I’m yours, you know,” he said softly. Sebastian nodded, his eyes sad, but he stood tall, unashamed of his actions. Adam smiled at him. There was nothing left to say. They had said it without words already. They pushed him off, into the ocean. Immediately, Sebastian jerked out of the grips of his crewmates and jumped in after Adam.

Together, they fell into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's just depressing. But go ahead and yell at me, tell me how much you hate it!


End file.
